1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a latch fixed to a chassis for readily attaching/detaching a hood to/from the chassis.
2. The Related Art
Recent trends in the computer industry include using two or more subcontractors to assemble a computer. Generally, a computer enclosure is manufactured at a first site where labor cost is low, after which other components may be assembled in the computer enclosure to finalize the computer system at a second site where labor cost is high. During the procedure of assembling the computer, a hood of the computer enclosure is attached to and then detached from a chassis of the computer enclosure several times. For a conventional computer enclosure, the hood is fixed to the chassis of the computer enclosure by bolts, so the assembling/disassembling of the hood to/from the chassis is time-consuming and laborious.
To counter the above problem, a hood is attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure without bolts, as disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 82212635. The hood of the computer enclosure forms two pairs of tabs and a pair of lips at stacked flanges on opposite sides thereof. The chassis of the computer enclosure has a pair of side flanges each defining a pair of slots for receiving the tabs of the hood. Thus, the lips of the hood abut against the side flanges of the chassis and the tabs of the hood engagingly extend through the slots of the chassis thereby fixing the hood to the chassis. However, the hood is fixed to the chassis so tightly that it requires a larger than normal force to detach the hood from the chassis. Furthermore, to apply the force to the hood is complicated. So detaching the hood from the chassis of the computer enclosure is complicated.
In another example disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 86211252, a hood is readily attached to a chassis of a computer enclosure. A pair of actuating protrusions and two pairs of fingers respectively at opposite sides of the protrusions are formed at opposite sides of the hood. The chassis forms a pair of tabs for each pair of fingers, each pair of tabs engaging with the corresponding pair of fingers of the hood, thereby fixing the hood to the chassis. However, the hood is outwardly deformed during disengagement of the fingers from the tabs. Thus, the hood becomes deformed and no longer closely fits the chassis after being assembled and disassembled several times. The resulting gap between the hood and the chassis furthermore results in an increased EMI (electromagnetic interference) problem.